1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sunroof apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
In general, a part of a front window of a vehicle near an upper edge of the front window is supported by a roof rail member (hereinafter, called front roof rail). The patent document 1 discloses a structure in which the part near the upper edge of the front window is attached to a front header as a front roof rail. An opening for a sunroof apparatus is formed behind the front header (front roof rail).
The front roof rail is extended in the width direction of the vehicle and has a closed cross sectional shape to secure the strength thereof. The patent document 1 discloses that the front roof rail is formed by joining two members of an outer front header and an inner front header together. Each of the outer front header and the inner front header has a front flange and a rear flange. Both front flanges are joined by welding, and both rear flanges are also joined by welding. A part of the front window near the upper edge of the front window is supported by the welded front flanges, and a part of a movable roof panel near a front edge of the movable roof panel is sat on the welded rear flanges.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-163112 (Paragraph 0024)